Sealed Format
Sealed Format is a Deck format used at Sneak Peek events. In this format, players are given unopened packs and make Decks with a minimum of 20 cards, using only cards they get in these packs.yugioh-card.com Storm of Ragnarok Sneak Peak This type of format allows everyone the same chances of victory, since new, inexperienced players or those without money to spend on the best cards have access to the same cards as everyone else. An example of a Sealed Deck Format is a Booster Draft, which also comes in two types of formats. The first is a basic version, where each player receives 5 unopened booster packs. Then once they have been told to, each player has 40 minutes to open their packs and build a 20-card deck using only the cards they pulled from their packs. This is the format used at Sneak Previews. The other form of Booster Draft involves players sitting at tables in groups of 4-8, depending on the number participating, with their unopened booster packs on the table. Then when told to by the Tournament Organizer, each player picks up 1 of their booster packs and opens it, then takes 1 of the cards and sets it face-down in front of them to start a pile. After that, they pass the remaining cards to the left or right, dictated by the Tournament organizer. This continues until all 9 card from each pack has been selected and no more cards are being passed around, then each player opens the next pack and repeats, passing the cards in the opposite direction. Once all packs have been used up, players separate to construct 20-card decks with the cards they've selected. When doing a Booster Draft, the following rules apply: *Players may not trade cards pulled in the Booster Draft until the tournament is over. *Decks must contain 20-cards, no more and no less. *Decks may contain more than 3 cards of the same name. *The Advanced Format/Traditional Format lists are ignored. *Extra Decks can have any number of Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters or Xyz Monsters *Any cards not used in a player's Main Deck or Extra Deck are placed in their Side Deck, which has no maximum. The usual Deck construction rules do not apply in Sealed Format events. A player can have as many copies of a card as he/she likes in their Main Deck, Side Deck or Extra Deck if they get more than 3 copies. Also, all cards a player doesn't use in his or her Deck are used as his or her Side Deck (this can mean the Side Deck becomes more than 15 cards). Another Sealed Deck Format is the Structure Deck Duel, where each player is randomly given a Structure Deck or Starter Deck to use for the duration of the tournament. The only thing to be noted is that some decks may contain cards that are currently forbidden, and it is up to the Tournament Organizer whether these cards can be used and to provide replacements if they cannot. Tournament Organizers can also create their own form of Sealed Deck Tournaments. If your local Tournament Organizer is holding a Sealed Deck Tournament, ask them for more details. Re-Draw rule In Sealed Pack Play, at the start of a Duel, each player can choose to place their entire hand on the bottom of their Deck, then draw 5 cards to re-form their starting hand, then shuffle their Deck. Each player can only choose to do this once per Match. The player who goes first has the opportunity to do so first, then the player who goes second has this opportunity; if the first player decides not to re-draw, they cannot re-draw even if their opponent decides to. Prior to the rule change that prevented the player who goes first from conducting their normal draw during their first turn, this was required to be performed before the first player conducted their normal draw.The Re-Draw Rule: What it is and How it WorksRe-Draw Rule Implemented for Battle Pack 2 sealed play (also, a few words on deck size) References Category:Gameplay